


Wheel - Prompt 3

by HiseuminGo



Series: Crimson Days 2021 Prompts [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Crimson Days, Gen, Look Ma, No hands!, One-Shot, Short, wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: PROMPT: Write about a time when your character had to take a hands-on approach.INCLUDE A PERSON: a third wheelINCLUDE A PLACE: a balconyINCLUDE A THING: a slap
Series: Crimson Days 2021 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179431
Kudos: 4





	Wheel - Prompt 3

A group of human’s wagon broke down on the way to The Farm, so instead of walking the rest of the way, they meet and use a newly-risen Exo to replace the third wheel of their cart. The only way they can get it moving is by pushing the vehicle forward and then hopping on and driving the truck as soon as they get moving. What about sparrows? Can’t they use those? No. These are humans who don’t have access to such technology and their Exo wheel hasn’t gone to Tower or tested the extent of his light yet.

“Isn’t there something more we can do to… speed up this process, Wheel?” Asks one of the humans on their way to the farm.

The Exo uncomfortably tries to bend his limbs so he might fit the wheel shape and holds onto the axle of their cart.

“The is the best I can do,” he says. “I think it’ll work fine, but you need to push the truck to get it moving.”

The humans agree and take position behind the vehicle and start to push. “Harder!” They push and the cart begins to move. As expected, the ground is uncomfortable for the Exo, but he balls himself as best he can and bids them hop on and begin driving. As told, they hop on and drive the cart all the way to The Farm all the while, dirt, stones, and other debris hit the Exo’s surface and he holds his breath with every uncomfortable hit to his figure. It’s not supposed to take that long, but they get to the Farm and the Exo, unaware of their arrival, holds onto the axle for dear life until one of the humans tends to him.

“Hey, we’re here! Thank you so much for your help. If there’s anything we can do for you…”

The Exo waves his hand as he shakily gets out from under the cart and straightens his back. “It’s alright… maybe just… point me to the Tower.”

That’s when a female Exo comes out of the barn, rushing to the humans with tears in her eyes. When she reaches the Exo who served as a wheel, she slaps him. “That’s what  _ I’m _ for!” She cries.

The Exo, starstruck from her slap, reacts a bit too late and falls backward, landing on the cold hard ground. “That… what? That happens often?”

The girl hugs the two humans and begs them to never use another wheel over her ever again. They take their items and go into the house, leaving “Wheel” to wonder just how exactly he’s supposed to get to the Tower without anyone to direct him or offer him a ride, but he’s quickly able to find another Guardian who is willing to let him join them to the Tower.

Before he leaves, the group of humans he helped pile onto their balcony waving to him.

“Thanks again for your help, Wheel!” They shout so everyone can hear.

The other Exo angrily cuts in between them. “His name’s not Wheel,” she hisses. 

“Oh! Take care, Will!”


End file.
